Crew members of some commercial flights are provided with a passenger manifest that details the passengers that are booked to the flight and certain information on their boarding passes. Crew members use this document to carry out their job functions within the aircraft, for example, as the crew members interact with passengers. The crew members, however, may not always have the passenger manifest with them and the passenger manifest may only provide limited information on the passengers. Moreover, the information on the passenger manifest may not be up-to-date as to the status of the passengers due to seat changes and other last minute changes.